


PDAs

by OneThumpAway



Category: Kickin' It
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caught, Everyone Is Gay, Kim is also gay, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Self-Indulgent, Shyness, guys this is so self-indulgent please don't judge me, i'm cringe i'm sorry, they are so gayyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneThumpAway/pseuds/OneThumpAway
Summary: They continued to be silent when he was done.Jerry's mind flashed to their first kiss, to the cuddles they shared on a couch or a bed or anywhere they could be alone. He thought of Jack’s beautiful lips on his collarbone, and how his own hands gripped Jack's hips lovingly.“I'm sorry,” he blurted out.
Relationships: Jack Brewer/Jerry Martinez, Jack Brewer/Kim Crawford (past)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	PDAs

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS I WROTE THIS AT SCHOOL TODAY I'M GONNA CRY

When they'd first started dating, Jack hadn't been much of the… PDA type. At all. Which sucked, because PDA is Jerry's _ shit. _

He can still remember the small flinches, the sharp whispers of  _ “there's people!” _

And every time, it hurt. He knew how touchy Jack was when they were alone, the small kisses, hands on his torso, arms wrapped around him under the covers on a cold night.

Jerry's first conclusion was that he was ashamed. 

It makes sense, the Latino had thought. While there are a few openly gay people in their school, and even a few same-sex couples, no one has ever really thought that Jack _ or _ Jerry, two of the biggest ladies men of the school, would like guys. 

Kim herself hadn't believed it, when they'd been discovered one day. 

_ “Jack, Jerry… What's going on?” she'd asked. They were at Jack's house, supposedly studying for a test, but it had gotten pretty handsy within a half hour or so. Kim had stopped by to pick up her own textbooks, which she'd left from her last study session with Jack.  _

_ Jack _ immediately _ jumped out from under Jerry to stand in front of her, pulling his hood up to cover the small bruises forming around his collar bones. “Hiya, Kim! We were just, uh…” _

“Studying?” _ the blonde made quote marks with her fingers, and both males blushed deeply.  _

_ “W-We were just…” the younger one stuttered, running a hand through his long hair as he tried to come up with an excuse to cover up…  _ that _ whole situation.  _

_ “No, I…” The blonde grinned, almost a smirk. “I get it. Never thought you two…” _

Jerry remembers the flush of shame he'd felt when Jack looked at the ground. 

_ “Well, anyway…” Kim grabbed her textbook off Jack's desk. “You two lovebirds have fun. Try not to break all the ladies’ hearts.” She did a finger gun as she left. _

Jerry had left Jack's house a few minutes after that. He failed the test. 

When they'd come out to the dojo, though, everyone was ecstatic. Kim even pretended she didn't know, something both males were grateful for. They even took the day off practice to get falafel in celebration, and Phil had congratulated them as well. 

_ “In my country, they do not allow such relationships. So when I see one here, I am glowing with the joy!” _

Jerry’s smile was unmatched, but Jack had just looked at the ground, even though no one was really looking at them. 

Their first display of  _ real _ PDA, a peck on the mouth courtesy of Jerry, had been a disaster. 

_ “Jerry, wh—!” Jack had scrambled back, dropping his books. They were by their lockers in between classes, the hallways bustling with activity, and Jerry had finally leaned in to make the move.  _

_ He’d immediately regretted it, seeing the look on his boyfriend’s face right before he bent down to pick up his textbooks.  _

_ “Jack, I—” _

_ “I already told you I don't like public stuff! It's not you, it's just a me thing!” He’d left before Jerry could answer, shuffling his books as he stalked off, locker still open.  _

_ Jerry skipped his next class. _

Kim had found the Colombian in the dojo, earlier than he'd expected anyone to be there. Even Rudy had been out to lunch still, so Jerry was able to let his quiet tears flow without shame as he pummeled a punching dummy. 

_ “Hey, Jer—Whoa. You okay?”  _

_ Jerry didn't look over at her from his attacks, instead sending a side kick to the dummy's chest and knocking it over.  _

_ Kim picked it up, holding it steady so he could start again.  _

_ “It's Jack, right?” _

_ He'd faltered, punch swinging the wrong way and almost hitting Kim. Thankfully, she was able to block it, being a black belt and all. “I thought so.” _

_ “How'd you know?” the elder one asked, rubbing his nearly split knuckles as he realized he never put any tape on them. _

_ “We…  _ may _ have dated for a few weeks.” _

_ Jerry's mouth dropped open, eyes wide, and Kim’s expression turned to a grin. “We were surprised no one caught on.” _

_ “I had my suspicions,” the male muttered. He'd ogled Jack too much not to have noticed he and Kim were together a lot more.  _

_ “Yeah... He broke up with me to be with you.” Kim scratched her head, looking to the side. “I was starting to dig on Sloane anyway, though, so it's fine.” _

_ Jerry snickered at that, earning a light smack to the arm. He wiped his eyes, and Kim gave him a tissue. “This is about the lockers today, right?” _

_ Jerry nods.  _

_ “He was like that with me, too. It's not just you. It's not the fact that you're a guy, either. He's just… shy, I guess.” Kim shrugged. “He never warmed up to me, but I think you may be able to help him with that.” _

_ A hum came from the Latino right as Jack crashed into the door. Kim laughed and made her way to Rudy's office to leave. _

_ “Jerry! Jerry, Jerry, hey—” Jack stumbled into the other and Jerry steadied him, then crossed his arms. “Look, man, I'm sorry about what I did at school today, I—I left class early cuz I knew you'd come here and—” He looked down, where Jerry was fiddling his fingers. “Are you okay?” _

_ “‘m fine,” the elder one murmured, only to have Jack drag him over to the bench.  _

_ “You didn't put tape on when you punched the dummy.” _

_ Jerry was sat down harshly, and Jack sat next to him a few seconds later with the dojo first aid kit in hand.  _

_ They sat in silence for a few minutes as Jack treated the other, and then they continued to be silent when he was done.  _

_ Jerry's mind flashed to their first kiss, to the cuddles they shared on a couch or a bed or anywhere they could be alone. He thought of Jack’s beautiful lips on his collarbone, and how his own hands gripped Jack's hips tightly.  _

_ “I'm sorry,” he blurted out, startling the younger one.  _

_ “Huh?” _

_ “You've said before that you didn't want me doing that stuff in public, and–and I still did, I just…” The Colombian bit his nail as he tried to find the right words. “I thought you were ashamed and I–I didn't know if it was because of me specifically or because I'm a guy or—” _

_ He was silenced with a kiss. Jack's hand cupped his face as he moved his lips against his, and then Jerry kissed back. They stayed like that for a minute or so, then Jack retracted.  _

_ “I have _ never _ been ashamed of you,” he whispered, leaning his forehead on Jerry’s. “I never _ will _ be ashamed. You are beautiful, and funny, and I love you so much.” _

_ Tears started to pool in Jerry's eyes again, and he closed them, nodding.  _

_ “And as for the whole PDA thing…” Jack brought Jerry closer to him, arms wrapped around his shoulders loosely as he kissed him again, somewhat lazily this time. “I've never been a fan of people staring.” _

_ Jerry stuck his tongue out playfully. “That's no fun. How about just small things? I'll show you that people don't stare too much, anyway.” _

_ “We'll see.” _

Jerry smiles down at Jack from where he's sitting on the dojo floor. Jack, laying between his legs, head on Jerry's chest, smiles back. The older one leans down for a kiss, and Jack obliges happily. When they break, Jerry starts running his fingers through the other's hair, earning a contented sigh. 

“Eww!” Rudy fake gags, tapping the pair with his foot. “You guys are supposed to be training!”

Jerry groans, starting to stand, but Jack gets up first. He yanks the other to his feet and gives him a long, passionate kiss, which lasts until Kim flicks them both on the head. “Get goin’ I don't wanna see any of that mushy shit in front of my punching dummy.”

Jack just flicks her back as she turns away, earning a middle finger. 

“Man, I almost miss when you two wouldn't do any PDAs…” she murmurs, and Jerry looks at Jack.

The longer-haired one just smiles, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. “I don't.”


End file.
